The cost and environmental interest associated with reducing energy demands has created products for monitoring both commercial and residential energy consumption. An example of a monitoring device is shown and described in U.S. Patent Publication No. U.S. 2010/0060479 entitled UTILITY MONITORING DEVICE, SYSTEM AND METHOD that was filed on Feb. 4, 2008 and assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/525,415 (hereinafter “the '479 Publication”). The '479 Publication is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
A monitoring device can track and measure the usage of any type of utility, including for example, electricity, natural gas, propane, water, phone, Internet, and the like. The monitoring device may further track and measure safety related aspects of a home or commercial establishment, such as carbon monoxide levels, fire detection, unauthorized entry, water usage, etc. The monitoring device can include a display and may be located at the residential or commercial site of interest. One or more transceivers can be part of the monitoring device for relaying and receiving information to/from a third party, such as a utility company, insurance company, or emergency response departments, such as fire departments and/or police departments. The transceiver and display may allow for the real-time costs associated with the consumption by the residential or commercial establishment to be viewed and/or automatically altered during peak or off-peak periods, thus reducing consumption and/or costs.